X-linked hypohidrotic ectodermal dysplasia (XLHED) is a disease identified in humans, dogs, mice and cattle. A subset of the human disease has been attributed to a defect in the EDA gene (formerly ED1) that encodes for the protein ectodysplasin (EDA, subtype EDA-A1) which has been shown to be involved in the morphogenesis of hair follicles and tooth buds during early development. The disease phenotype is sparse or absent hair, missing and/or malformed teeth, hypoplastic eccrine glands, recurrent benign infections, and increased susceptibility to bronchitis and pneumonia (Reed et al., 1970; Nordgarden et al., 2001). There is significant morbidity and mortality in affected children due to hyperthermia, caused by the inability to sweat. Significant morbidities include increased risk of respiratory tract infections, ocular disease due to dry eyes, as well as difficulties with mastication, growth retardation, poor appearance, and speech impairment resulting from tooth abnormalities (delayed dentition, conical tooth crowns (peg-shaped teeth) and oligodontia). The first model of XLHED was identified in mice selected from the Black 6 strain for large size which resulted in the spontaneous appearance of a sub-strain with abnormal hair and tooth development. The affected animals (designated “Tabby mice” due to the resemblance of the fur patterning of the heterozygote females to that of the tabby cat) lack functional EDA protein due to a frame-shift mutation resulting in the absence of the domain necessary for receptor binding and signaling that is critical for normal tooth, hair and sweat gland morphogenesis (Ferguson et al., 1997; Srivastava et al., 1997). Consequently, these mice have no sweat glands and no hair on the tail. The Tabby mouse currently is a widely used model for XLHED.